House of Wolves
by vdahmer
Summary: Anna ha vuelto a Beacon Hills en busca de respuestas. No tiene idea de que su regreso puede convertirse en lo mejor y lo peor que pudo haberle sucedido.


Tiempo atrás no hubiera vuelto a poner un pie sobre aquella tierra, Beacon Hills nunca fue su lugar favorito y estaba segura de que ese pensamiento no cambiaría. Todo lucía exactamente igual que hacía tres años atrás, sin embargo, Anna había aprendido a no confiar en nada. Soltó un profundo suspiro, el cual juró se había escuchado por todo el bosque. Humedeció sus labios, impaciente y dio un paso hacia al frente del cual siguieron muchos más, tenía ya bien claro a donde se dirigía. Pero algo le decía que ese lugar era el incorrecto, que lo que estaba buscando, ahí no lo encontraría. La casa Hale era ahora sólo ruinas, la hermosa morada en la cual había deseado vivir durante años no era más que un montón madera quemada, sin darse cuenta se encontró a su reflejo en una de las ventanas con el ceño fruncido y los labios curvados hacia abajo. _¿Dónde estaba ahora la familia que había vivido ahí?_ Al hacer memoria recordó el incendio, no lo presenció, ni seguía en el pueblo cuando sucedió, lo leyó en uno de los periódicos que llevaban al restaurante que siempre frecuentaba. Nadie supo que sucedió, ni quién fue el culpable, sólo que los más pequeños de la familia, Derek y Laura Hale, a parte de su tío Peter fueron los únicos sobrevivientes.

Mientras se preguntaba por el paradero de los hermanos Hale algo le dijo que largarse de ahí sería la mejor opción, no querría encontrarse con lo que habitaba por esos sitios. Así que girando sobre si misma, volvió a retomar su camino, esta vez, para salir del bosque. Era ya de noche y se debía de ir con cuidado si no querías tener algún problema, la castaña sabía perfectamente con que tipos de problemas se podía topar. Sus ojos instintivamente siguieron una sombra que se movió veloz por entre los arboles, si se hubiera tratado de otra persona entonces nunca se hubiera enterado de que algo más lo acompañaba. Se mantuvo quieta y en silencio, pendiente de cualquier otro movimiento. Molestar a lo que fuera que estuviera recorriendo el bosque no estaba dentro de sus intenciones. No vio venir el golpe por detrás el cual la hizo casi caer de bruces al suelo, de no haber sido por sus excelentes reflejos se hubiera roto la mandíbula. La castaña se acuclilló manteniendo el equilibro al colorar ambas manos sobre el suelo, frente a ella. Unos ojos amarillos captaron su atención de inmediato, no le dedicó ni un segundo a averiguar de quién se trataba, se abalanzó sobre el dueño de tales irises sin pensarlo dos veces. El choque fue fuerte, lo que la hizo preguntarse si había chocado con una roca, el impacto la dejó aturdida y el cuerpo de Anna se vio arrastrado por la tierra de una manera que no podía calificarse como brusca. Un intento de gruñido salió de sus labios y unas manos los cubrieron para que de ellos no saliera ningún sonido.

No luches –le pidió una voz masculina, levantó la mirada para observar los ojos ahora negros del muchacho que la retenía contra un árbol. Se había prometido que no dejaría que un hombre tuviera algún tipo de poder sobre ella por lo que con un movimiento rápido lo tomó del brazo y se libró de su agarre, dejándolo a él en la posición en la que ella había estado anteriormente. A lo lejos escuchó unos pasos y las voces de tres hombres. Observó al chico en busca de una explicación. Él se llevó el dedo índice y lo colocó sobre sus labios sin decir nada, en espera de que se alejaran para poder hablar –Son cazadores –dijo una vez seguro de que no los escucharían –¿Podrías soltarme? –preguntó con incomodidad. Ella no recordaba más hombres lobos en Los Ángeles. Lo soltó y se alejó unos pasos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

¿Quién diablos eres? –preguntó en voz baja, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a humedecerse los labios.

Debería ser yo quién formula esa pregunta –soltó el chico levantándose del suelo –Además ¿No sabes que se debe de tener cautela? –cuando escuchó esa pregunta, Anna no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas, sorprendida.

No fui yo quién andaba corriendo por el bosque sin cuidado –respondió con frialdad.

Ni yo tampoco –la contestación del chico la hizo quedarse en silencio por unos segundos.

Si no fuiste tú, ni yo ¿Entonces quién fue? –sabía que habían muchos más hombres lobos en el mundo y preguntar de quién se trataba era como esperar a encontrar una aguja en un montón de paja, pero no recordaba a Beacon Hills como el lugar donde éstos abundaran, conocía a la familia Hale, sabía de ellos. Eran una manada, no conoció a ningún otro omega además de ella, no al menos en el pueblo –Los cazadores no andan por el bosque averiguando quién o no es un lobo y esperando a matarlo –fue como si con esa última palabra hubiera dictado sentencia a uno de los suyos, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, un quejido sonó al mismo tiempo que el eco de una bala. El sonido hizo estremecer a ambos –Aún sigo esperando tu respuesta, no sé quién eres –alzó una ceja dejando en el olvido lo anterior.

Scott McCall –contestó rápido y sin rodeos.

Anna Lennox –imitó su tono.

No esperaba que nadie supiera quién era ella, fue una doña nadie los años que vivió en el lugar y seguía siendo una, sin embargo él pareció reconocerla. Anna tenía más o menos idea de quien era Scott, había asistido a la escuela con él y verlo convertido en lo que ahora, era extraño. Nunca se lo imaginó que algún día podría ser parte de todo eso, pero eso no importaba, nunca se imaginó a ella ser parte tampoco.

Lennox…¿Cómo Carter Lennox? –Ese nombre provocaba en la castaña muchas cosas de las cuales ninguna era buena. Frunció el ceño y lo miró con desagrado.

Era mi hermano –pronunció las palabras con frialdad. Hablar sobre su familia no era lo que deseaba. No tenía cosas buenas que decir sobre él.

¿Era? ¿Te refieres a que está muerto? –Scott preguntó asombrado –desapareció hace tiempo, no creo que sea tanto como para darlo por muerto.

Anna se encogió de hombros, para ella lo estaba –Desapareció hace mucho tiempo, darlo por muerto ya es algo necesario –uno pensaría que al morir un familiar el recuerdo de él sería algo que se conmemoraría con melancolía. Para esta chica eso no era posible, su hermano, Carter, había convertido su vida en un infierno y agradecía no verlo nunca más. Si estaba muerto no le importaba ni le dolía en lo más mínimo. Y no era que le deseara la muerte, inclusive después de todo lo que le había causado. Sin embargo al tratarse de aquel muchacho prefería no preocuparse por su bienestar. Levantó la mirada y se pasó una mano por la frente intentando no perder la paciencia, no le gustaba el tema sobre su familia.

El moreno pareció haber entendido su respuesta y no lo nombró más. Scott siempre había tenido las mejores intenciones, era un chico dulce quien se preocupaba por los demás. En eso se parecía a Anna, quién era prácticamente igual, bastante protectora, casi como una madre o una hermana mayor. Pero ella no era tan impulsiva como él.

¿Podría preguntarte por qué volviste a Beacon Hills? –inquirió el chico con mucho interés. Ambos habían comenzado a hacer su camino hacia fuera del bosque. Scott estaba seguro de que podía confiar en ella, no parecía alguien que fuera a lastimarlo, aún así, mantenía distancia. Observó como la chica se encogía de hombros y sin preocuparse en mirarlo respondió.

Tuve una vida aquí, necesitaba volver –comentó con frialdad –mi manada está muerta –esa frase le llegó al chico de forma desprevenida, no supo que decirle y supo que un ''lo siento'' no ayudaría en nada. Los ojos azules de la morena recorrieron el suelo que sus pies pisaban. Después de eso no charlaron demasiado, pasó un rato y terminaron despidiéndose, volverían a verse ya que Anna volvería a la preparatoria y además sentía que Scott podía ayudarla a encontrar lo que estaba buscando, al menos ayudar un poco. Cada quién tomo su camino.

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa. Era un edificio de dos pisos y un sótano, nada lujoso. A la familia Lennox nunca le faltó el dinero pero tampoco le sobraba, así que vivían en una casa pequeña y discreta. Le traía muy malos recuerdos, aún podía sentir el dolor que le habían causado dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Se estremeció y soltó un suspiro. Necesitaba recordarse a si misma que ya nada malo le iba a suceder, era una persona completamente diferente a la Anna de antes, sabía como defenderse. Revisó debajo del tapete de bienvenida, ya viejo y sucio, y encontró la llave de la entrada. Cuatro años y la casa seguía sin utilizarse, se encontraba descuidada, nadie había puesto un pie dentro de ella después de que los hermanos Lennox desaparecieran. Pasó el seguro a la puerta una vez que se encontró segura dentro de la casa, revisó la luz la cual estaba cortada. Hablaría después con el sheriff de la ciudad para preguntarle que podía hacer. El cansancio le llegó de golpe. Había viajado desde muy lejos y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era descansar. Caminó hasta el sofá que había en medio de la cama y se tiró sobre él. A pesar de encontrarse exhausta, su mente no quería dejar de trabajar. Aún tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, las cuales le eran imposibles ignorar. Quería saber que cosas habían sucedido en el pueblo desde que lo había dejado, si Carter había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra para bien y donde se encontraba Derek Hale. Cerró los ojos, obligándose así a dormir de una vez. El día siguiente sería pesado, era necesario que repusiera energía pues le esperaban muchísimas cosas.

No supo exactamente en que momento se quedó dormida, pero de lo que sí se enteró fue en que momento despertó exaltada a causa de una pesadilla. No la había tenido en mucho tiempo, la castaña creía haberla superado gracias a sus compañeros en la manada. Volvía a Beacon Hills y con ella venían sus demonios. Agradeció que estuviera ya amaneciendo, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó del sofá donde había caído y se apuró a darse una rápida ducha. El agua quemaba de tan helada que se encontraba, era una suerte que estuviera acostumbrada a ella.


End file.
